


Break In The Clouds

by halfnakedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, hello, i cant believe im posting my work here, i honestly dont care if this gets zero attention, im excited, still gonna leave it here lol, young harry and young louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfnakedlarry/pseuds/halfnakedlarry
Summary: Young Harry and LouisThis was supposedly a requirement for my creative writing class but teacher forgot about it so I feel bad putting this to waste so enjoy





	Break In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> i am so nervous for this but still, pls enjoy

Harry cries in pain as his mother slammed the door of his room. He is curled on the floor, extreme pain on his stomach after being kicked earlier. Slowly, he stood up, using the post of his bed for support and he went to the nightstand beside the bed, curling his fingers around the glass weakly, bringing the glass to his lips to sip some of the yellow colored water. Midway of lifting the glass, he almost dropped the cup but was luckily held by another perfectly strong hand.

 

“Woah, careful there my friend. You wouldn’t want your mother to barge in here again.” Louis said softy as he helped the fragile boy bring the cup to his mouth. As Harry drinks, Louis caress his friend’s back, comforting the boy slightly and forgetting the pain in his stomach.

 

“Does it hurt?” Louis looks down at Harry’s stomach and tried to lift his shirt up to see how bad the bruise is.

 

“No, not at all.” the weak boy said bravely but it sounded weak to Louis.

 

“Stop lying. I could totally hear it from your voice.” Louis rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to act all brave with me, Hazza.” the boy reassured.

 

“Well, it did hurt but not anymore though. Don’t worry, Lou.” the boy smiled and put the empty glass down. He wont be able to drink in a while based from his mother’s outburst earlier.

 

“What’s her reason now?” Louis asked as they both lay on his bed, feet on the floor.

 

“She probably got dumped by the man she brought home a week ago this morning that’s why she took it all out on me. She exclaimed that if she never had me, her life would be so much better.” Harry said, fake laughing at the end.

 

“’Harry, you know that’s not true at all. You are amazing. I wish your mother could see how sweet and special you are.”

 

Harry sighed, “She does, silly. She loves me, she was just mad at the man but she loves me. Wanna continue playing hide and seek?”

 

 

Louis stood up and put his arm on the wall to rest his head against it, covering his eyes. “You go hide while I count. Ready? 1.. 2.. 3.. 4..”

 

Harry quietly ran to his closet and locked himself in. Smiling and covering his mouth just in case he burst of laughing from the excitement. He peeked at hole on the closer to see Louis still counting and the boy laughed thinking that Louis would never find him there.

 

“8.. 9.. 10.. ready or not here I come!” Louis lifted his head and looked around the small room,. The room is very tiny, smaller than the bathroom he has at home and it only has a single bed at the corner of the room with a nightstand on the side where a lamp is placed on top. a tiny window on the wall beside the bed. The walls of the room are colored blue, Harry’s favorite color. There’s a closet beside the nightstand, where Louis smiled at it as he could hear laughter from inside it. He walked around the small room in a few steps, he pretended to crouch at the side of the bed to look under it and the laughter got louder at that.

 

“Hmm where could Hazza be? He must be here somewhere.” He said, smiling and standing up. Walking towards the closet in three steps. Looking around the room once again, he opened the closet and he grabbed Harry out of the closet.

 

“Found you! Your to turn count while I hide. Don’t cheat!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“I hate this game, there is nowhere much to hide in my room!”

 

“That’s okay, lets still play.” Louis pushed the boy on the wall and the boy started counting.

 

“Ready or not here I come!” Harry said, already crouching down to see under the bed; no Louis.

 

He stood up and looked around the room. He sees Louis’ shoe sticking out on the space between his closet and a wall, he smiled and walk towards there, raising his hands ready to scare Louis when he came across nothing but space. Harry knit his eyebrows together.

 

“You’re cheating again!” Harry turned his head towards the sound of laughter coming from under the bed, seeing Louis' shoes at the end of his bed. Harry ran towards the feet but wasn’t able to grab it as it disappeared once again. Harry clenched his fists and was about to shout at his friend for cheating when

 

“Quiet down you brat! Don’t make me come again in here, you wouldn’t like what I would do to you!” His mother shouted and once again slammed the door behind her.

 

Harry crouched there very still for awhile and went under his covers on the bed quietly and waited for Louis to come but his friend didn’t appear all through out that night. Harry thinks that Louis' mother must have already called him for dinner.

 

The next day, he sees his mother coming in with a guy from the hole on his bedroom door. He hoped that the guy would make my mother’s mood at ease for a long time so that she would bring food and some water. His stomach has been rumbling since last night and his mouth feels way too dry.

 

“Who is she with?” Louis appeared beside him as he too peeked on the other hole of the door.

“A new guy.” Harry said and turned his head to look at the other boy, “Where did you go last night? We didn’t get to finish our game that you keep on cheating by the way!”

 

“My mom called me for dinner, sorry.” Louis smiled and shrugged as he went to the bed and lay down.

 

“What did you eat for dinner? Is it p-pael-li?” Harry tried to say.

 

“Its paella, Hazza. But no, we had roasted chicken last night.” Louis laughed.

 

Harry was about to reply when the knob of his bedroom door started moving and braced himself for his mother’s outburst but instead he sees a man come in and looked around the small dirty room and observed the condition of the boy on the bed.

 

The man got his walkie-talkie from his pocket, “Its confirmed. A boy is in here, completely malnourished.” the said on the device in his hand as he looks at the child in sympathy.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry's mother exclaimed as she came in the room to grab the man out but the man didn’t move.

 

“I am officer Roger of Croydon local police and I’m here to arrest you for child abuse and child neglect.” The police officer firmly said and cuffed the woman’s hands and dragged her out of the room.

 

“Lou, what’s going on? Where are they taking mommy?! Lou, do something!” Worry came upon Harry as he tried to follow them but his body is too weak to stand and the room is spinning around him, he tried to grab onto something for support but it seems like everything is out of reach, he tried calling for Louis but he didn’t come and everything went black after that.

 

 

Back in Chester, Jen listens to the news as she cuts some apples for her son who’s watching the television.

 

“A seven year old boy was rescued from a house in the woods in Croydon after experiencing child abuse by his mother. The boy was malnourished and has a lot of injuries and bruises all over his body. The mother of the child is being going to prison for child abuse and child neglect that will cost a lifetime inside the prison. While the child will be sent to an orphanage in Chester city to be taken care of.”

 

Jen sighed at the news and was about to tell her son to change the channel,

 

“Its him, mom.”

 

The boy said from his chair at the dinning table. He just woken up and is staring and listening intently on the news from the small television on the counter across the table.

 

“What are you talking about, Louis? Change the channel now to Disney, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is probably on.” Jen said as she places the diced apples on the table and sat down as well.

 

“But its him, my friend Harry, from my dreams.” Louis whispered to himself and sighed as he did as he was told. His mom wont listen anyway, she will just take him back to the doctor again.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING
> 
> PLS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND THE STRUCTURE OF MY WORK
> 
> lots of love, halfnakedlarry


End file.
